doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Adriana Olmedo
|nacimiento = 11 de junio de 1991 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ocupacion = Actriz de Doblaje Cantante |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = Diciembre de 2015 ( ) |medios = Teatro |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = Independiente |demo1 = RiverdaleToni.ogg |demo2 = Sam_voz.ogg |facebook = adrianaolmedoadolm |twitter = adolm1 |instagram = adolm |demo3 = Quetzalcoatl_Kobayashi.ogg}}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Adriana Olmedo thumb|right|230 px|50 cosas sobre Adriana Olmedo SMCJupiter.png|Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter en Sailor Moon Crystal, su personaje más emblemático. RiverdaleToniT.png|Toni Topaz en Riverdale. Summer Camp Islandbruja1.png|Susie McCallister en Campamento de verano. Lucoa.png|Quetzalcoatl / Lucoa en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Sam loud house.png|Sam Sharp en The Loud House. Alana.jpg|Alana en Porristas. GRACIE_MATHERS_JC3.jpg|Gracie Mathers en El regreso del Demonio (Jeepers Creepers 3). Jemmica2.jpg|Jemmica (2ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas (Temp. 2ª). Imani Mysticons.jpg|Imani en Mysticons. Captura de Pantalla 2019-05-10 a la(s) 17.32.59.png|Sarah en Grandes héroes: La serie. Peppermint - IsleofDogs.png|Peppermint en Isla de perros. Yoko Ono - IsleofDogs.png|Asistente Yoko Ono también en Isla de perros. Leona.png|Leona en League of Legends. Te-osh Voltron.png|Te Osh en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Asesino B (HM).jpg|Asesino B en Hero Mask. Iona (DMTTPWR).jpg|Iona en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody. Dolores (L7PC).jpg|Dolores en Los siete pecados capitales. Adriana Olmedo es una actriz de doblaje y teatro mexicana. Actualmente es conocida por ser la voz de Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter en Sailor Moon Crystal, también es conocida por ser la voz de Susie McCallister en Campamento de verano. Filmografía Peliculas *Socias en guerra - Brook (Caroline Arapoglou) (2020) *Nosotros - Voces adicionales (2019) *Avengers: Endgame - Voces adicionales (2019) *Dumplin - Voces adicionales (2019) *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo - Charlotte Alden (Courtney Eaton) (2018) (Segunda versión) *A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré - Gen (Emilija Baranac) (2018) *La noche devoró al mundo - Sarah (Golshifteh Farahani) (2018) *Crucifixión - Nicole Rawlins (Sophie Cookson) (trailer) (2018) *No me las toquen - Angelica (Ramona Young) (2018) *Mamá y Papá - Carly (Anne Winters) (trailer) (2018) *Apuesta maestra - Winston (Natalie Krill) (2017) *Glass - Voces adicionales (2019) *Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury - Voces adicionales (2018) *Pesadilla en el infierno - Voces adicionales (2018) *Ant-Man and The Wasp - Voces adicionales (2018) *Deadpool 2 - Voces adicionales (2018) *Pesadilla en el Infierno - Voces adicionales (2018) *Rampage: Devastación - Voces adicionales (2018) *Maze Runner: La cura mortal - Voces adicionales (2018) *Pesadilla siniestra - Voces adicionales (2017) *Bright - Voces adicionales (2017) *La niñera - Voces adicionales (2017) *Desnudo - Voces adicionales (2017) Peliculas animadas *Isla de perros - Peppermint / Asistente Yoko Ono (2018) *¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Voces adicionales (2018) *My Little Pony: La película - Voces adicionales (2017) *Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película - Voces adicionales (2017) *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Voces adicionales (2016) Series animadas *Campamento de verano - Susie McCallister *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Jemmica (Anais Fairweather) (Temp. 2ª) (ep. 74) *The Loud House - Sam Sharp (Jill Talley / Alyson Stoner) *Mysticons - Imani (Athena Karkanis) *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Te Osh (Temp 4°) (Ep 2) *Las Leyendas: Creaturas ocultas - DB *Grandes héroes: La serie - Sarah / Voces adicionales *ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas - Voces adicionales *Los autos locos (2017) - Voces adicionales *Dorothy y el Mago de Oz - Voces adicionales *She-Ra y las princesas del poder - Voces adicionales *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Voces adicionales *(Des)encanto - Voces adicionales Cortos animados * La leyenda de Zeta y Ozz - Voces adicionales''' ' Animes *Sailor Moon Crystal - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Los siete pecados capitales - Dolores *Hero Mask - Asesino B *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Quetzalcoatl / Lucoa *Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Iona *Beyblade Burst - Voces adicionales *Devilman Crybaby - Voces adicionales *El bosque del piano - Voces adicionales *Kengan Ashura - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * Dragon Quest: Tu historia - Voces adicionales Series de TV *Riverdale - Toni Topaz (Vanessa Morgan) *The Expanse - Drummer (Cara Gee) *Sex Education - Kate (ep. 2) (Olive Gray) *Girlboss - Emmalou / Cheryl / Korey / Alumna (ep. 6) *Inhumans - Voces adicionales *The OA - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Voces adicionales *Día a día - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas 'Julia Dalavia' *Huérfanos de su tierra - Laila Faiek *El otro lado del paraíso - Adriana Montserrat *Los días eran así - Fernanda Sampaio "Nanda" *Viejo río - María Teresa de Sá Ribero (joven) (trailer) '''Otros' * Rock story - Amanda Gonzales do Rosário (Laís Pinho) Reality Show *Porristas - Alana Videojuegos * League of Legends - Leona (voz actual) * Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - Voces adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Candiani Dubbing Studios (desde 2018) * CineDub * Diseño en Audio (desde 2018) * Dubbing House * Globo * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * LAS Dubbing * Lola MX (desde 2019) * New Art Dub * Producciones Grande (desde 2018) * Pink Noise México (desde 2018) * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sysdub (desde 2018) Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje independientes